Saving My Daughter
by ryrissa1993
Summary: This fanfiction starts off with Sam coming back from living with Rebecca; see how Sam reacts to being back with Brooke. How will their relationship be? Will there be secrets Sam is huffing from Brooke? If so, what are they and how long could this possibly go on? have a read and find out. Please review as well. I love to hear your thoughts. xoxo


One Tree Hill fanfic~ Saving My Daughter

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey, everyone I am back again with a second Brooke and Sam fanfic. This fanfiction starts off with Sam coming back from living with Rebecca; see how Sam reacts to being back with Brooke. How will their relationship be? Will there be secrets Sam is huffing from Brooke? If so, what are they and how long could this possibly go on? I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter as much as I have writing it. Thanks for taking the time to do so- comments and constructive criticism are always welcome :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I sadly do not own the show "One Tree Hill" or its amazing characters. I am just borrowing them for my own obsessive addiction of dramatic entertainment it creates! :)

Happy Reading~

Always,

Hope

**chapter one: "Party Gurl"**

It was now 4AM and I have yet to see or hear from Sam. I am extremely worried about her and my current pacing is going to cause me to burn a hole into my floor. She has not been the same since she came back from Rebecca's. Rebecca- oh that woman! Just the thought of her gives me such an urge to vomit. I am now pacing around my living room yet again as the endless possibilities of the horror my daughter must have gone through. My door opens in the mist of all this and in walks Sam; I am glad she's home safely, but the curiosity and worry overtake the happiness of her safety, my anger is released as it is four in the morning nonetheless.

"Samantha! Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick..." I said and then got a better look at her, "Sammy...?" My voice laced with concern.

"Yeah?"

She had replied in the smallest voice that I had ever heard her use. I had to strain to hear what the young girl, not even two feet away from me was saying.

"Oh, god, baby, what happened?" I said urgently and patiently as I could awaited a response from my daughter.

"Nothing I am fine" she replied but this time her voice was emotionless.

"Sam, I..." but she'd already cut me off before any other words could pour out of my mouth.

"I'm really tired. I am gonna go to bed, goodnight." Sam said this just about a whisper. Her eyes, I had never seen that look in them. They were glassy, face puffy as if she had been crying for hours prior.

"Sammy" I tried again in a low and motherly concerning volume. "I am here if you need me for anything. I love you, baby girl, and goodnight." This was my final attempt. I was surprised when she turned to face me. It was also an invitation to come talk to me when she feels ready and for her to know that I will not push the issue. It's breaking my heart to see her suffer like this. Sam responded with a weary smile thrown my way as she turned into the direction of her bedroom.

Once I resided to my room, I took out my notebook and wrote a poem. It had been stuck in my head for the past couple days and now seemed as good of a time as any to jot it down. "It's a statement I am sure that most would relate." I thought as I settled down on my belly with a pen in my hand.

_**End of the Day:**_

_**At the end of the day the strongest of people fall to their knees,**_

_**They cry, they cry in anger, desperation and defeat**_

_**The friends that they've known forever are there to support them as they weep They feel the same pain- they too are lost in a world of...Struggling to cope with the sadness the reality and lovelessness and defeat with which they hide deep inside themselves as they silently find their release**_

_**Sammi Davis**___

When I awoke today all I felt was pain. The pain went throughout my whole body. The pain so severe it's difficult to breathe. I found that it would be best to just stay in bed with the hopes of hiding my injuries, but the thought of Brooke finding out would be much greater. Her suspicion was already showing its awareness. I pulled myself out of my cozy bed and reluctantly got ready for school.

"Sam, are you awake, honey?" Brooke called from outside of my door.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready, Brooke. I'll be out in a sec." I replied weakly, my voice so flat that I had barely recognized it myself. I cringed as my body jolted with pain at every little move I made. I let out an involuntary hiss in turn hoping that Brooke was no longer standing by my door or anywhere in earshot of my squeal. A few minutes later I was able to once again regain my composure and made my way into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and instantly was repelled of any appetite as the smell of food overtook my senses.

"Well, good morning, sunshine!" Brooke exclaimed in her usual cheerfulness.

"Hey, " I said lightly as I took a seat at the island. It was my favorite place to sit in the whole house.

"What's going on, luvbug? You're not usually up this early nor are you this quiet"

"I just couldn't sleep that's all."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Hun. You could have come and woken me."

"Thanks, but its okay. I just did some writing."

"I'd love to read it sometime, when you're up to sharing it that is," Brooke said with a reassuring smile written across her features.

"Maybe someday" I say with a smile in return

"Okay, you've got a deal. Now, finish your cereal before Haley gets here, please"

I was in my fourth period class when an intense migraine hit as well as the continuation of the panic attack that was still coursing fear into me from the night before; I could feel the chill run down my spine and the color drain from my face. My face was draining from its contrasts; a grayish color amongst the pale complexion I am used to seeing displayed across my features. My eyes started to close as my head followed, lulling down onto my desk as it collided with the comforting coolness. "Samantha, are you alright, dear?" I heard being called from the front of the room. As I lifted my head off the desk, the dizziness quickly washed over me for the millionth time. "Goodness- you look horrible. Head down to the nurse, honey. I'll ring Mrs. Scott to meet you there," Mrs. Summer's dismissed me without giving my any chance in which to protest. It was clearly not up for debate by any means. I nodded my head a sighed. Brooke was definitely going to worry was my only thought as I slowly shuffled my feet to the nurse. 'Why is it so difficult to be honest with Brooke, with myself?' My mind continued to wonder as I took further steps down the narrow dissented hallway.

"Sam? Aw, Hun. What happened?" Haley asked me with a motherly voice. When she saw how unsteadily I was walking. "I'm okay," I said with a weak and unconvincing smile.

I hate how concerning Brooke and Haley are sometimes, but I have always wanted someone to care. I guess it's true when people tell you, "you can't have the best of both worlds." It hurt me like someone was stabbing me in the back with a knife; the pain in my chest, the anxiety that was flowing beyond my control. One with any sense at all could see the distress; a homeless person on the street would be able to point it out from a mile away.

I look at Haley again, the woman who had found me, the REAL ME, brought me to my mother; looked at me with so much concern and love in her eyes. My heart was breaking at having to debate the internal turmoil of coming clean, telling the truth in order to be free. The more people that know, the more they have on me. The key was to tell no one and it will just go away. 'Why is it so easy to play into their fantasy? Play it their way?' I thought.

"I am just not feeling well, Aunt Hales. I, I want Mommy." I said in a slightly rushed manner. The pain attack was now too constricting on my lungs, starting to gasp, my head pounding more as I see Haley pull me in. I am now flush against her chest as she feels my head and the heat radiating from it.

Her body felt like ice, and then there was the heat from her forehead burning my hand from brushing her hair out of her face. My breath hitches as I whisper "It'll be okay, Love. I will give your mama a call- hang in there for me and no running off" I gave her a little squeeze and gently lowered her into the nearby chair. I gave her one last glace before going to call Brooke. Sam had her head between her knees as I rushed to call Brooke. I know the poor girl wouldn't have the energy to stay here much longer.

A few moments later or so it felt, I feel someone shake me. I realize I must have dozed off. Then I hear her voice, motherly and calm, my body relaxes slightly. "Baby girl, it's Mommy. Can you look at me?" As she said this I could feel her run her hand over my face, she sounded so far away. The words that escaped her lips were quiet and gentle so desperate to reach me, but still seemed so far beyond my reach.

"Mommy?" I asked as I began to second guess her presence.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on Sweetie?"

"I don't feel well" I hoarse out barely above a whisper.

"Can you tell me what's wrong exactly?"

"Chest and head hurt really badly"

"Okay, well, let's go home and give you some headache medicine and tuck you into bed"

"Do you gotta go back to the store?"

"No, baby. I am all yours. I am gonna stay and make sure you're okay."

I let a small smile place on my lips as I leaned into her comfort and warmth of her body more. I felt slightly guilty about hiding everything and seeking comfort at the same time. Sadly, my overwhelming sickness over powered the guiltiness that had previously set in. Once we were home, Brooke led me upstairs where I proceeded to crawl into my bed and hanging onto Brooke like a leach. The feeling of her embrace is so full of love I couldn't let myself move.

The wheels in my head continuously turning, it made me gasp for breath again this time loud enough for Brooke to become aware.

"Sammy, are you okay? When did the panic attack start?"

"Last night"

"Aw, babe. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna worry you"

"tell me why it's happening"

"I don't know"

"I know you're hiding something. Please, lemme in... let me help you..."

I know she was trying to help, hurt and anger quickly replaced the sickness and guilt I was feeling.

"I don't need your help, don't you get it? You can't protect me from everything! Just lemme go- lemme live my life!" I said with more anger in me then I had ever felt before. I then ran out the door. I am sure, I left Brooke speechless at my outburst and hurt by the words I spat out of my mouth.

~End of chapter one people! I hope you liked it.

Next up: where will Sam go? Who might she turn to? Will she tell Brooke or keep her secret hidden? How will Brooke react when the secret is finally reviled?

What do you think Sam's secret is? Please review I would love to hear your comments! :) Thanks a bunch, Hope


End file.
